


72号街的画家

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 一夜情, 双重身份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 梗来自于奇怪店铺三十题





	72号街的画家

Tony开始并未注意到72号街拐角有那么一个奇怪的画家。

其实那条街无论是离Stark大厦还是离他的公司都很远，只不过在一次偶然中他迷上了位于那条街的一家咖啡店。他家的饮品其实并不出色，但巧克力蛋糕做得却是一绝。于是每天去那家咖啡店点上一份巧克力蛋糕坐一个小时已经成了他的一个习惯。

而有一天，当他走进那家咖啡店时，意外地被墙上一幅画给吸引了。

那是一幅人像画，画的是一位年轻女性，类似于你在有名景点里花个一百块钱就能买到的一副以你为主角的速写，但这个的技术明显要比那些街头画家要精湛老练得多，比起速写更像是黑白照片，如果说那些街头画家是美术名校的学生，那这一位就是他们的教授。

“我之前没有在店里看到过这幅画。”Tony朝着正在给自己包装蛋糕的店员小姐说。“你们店长最近买的吗？”

“对，一位街头画家给她画的。”

“很厉害的画家。”

“的确很厉害，也很奇怪。”店员小姐随口说到。

“奇怪？”

“他是两个月前来到这里的，每天一大早就坐在街角那里，旁边竖着一个牌子，就开始画，画到中午就消失了，也不见和谁说话，就一个劲埋着头画。”店员小姐从柜子里取出一副刀叉。“大家都叫他【五分钟画家】”

“五分钟画家？”Tony诧异地挑了挑眉。   
“他之所以受欢迎就是因为他的牌子上写着，承诺任何画像都在五分钟之内画好。”

“五分钟任何画像？手不会废？”Tony颇有些怀疑地笑了笑。

“他手速的确快得吓人，他甚至用秒表自己给自己计时。”店员小姐将打包好的蛋糕放到Tony面前。“反正那么久了，也没见过谁能砸了他的招牌。”

Tony站在原地若有所思了一会儿，拿起放在桌上的蛋糕，朝店员小姐点头致谢后，转身出了蛋糕店。

街角的确聚集了不少的人。

Tony站在人群不远处，看着围得水泄不通的人群。

他本不是往这边走的，但不知怎么的，店员小姐那番话一直在他脑子里来回打转，那幅画上的每一处细节每一个线条也都在他面前挥之不去，还未回过神来，Tony就已经站在了他现在所在的地方。

在原地踌躇了一会儿，Tony还是迈开腿将自己挤进了人群。

被人群包围的中心，是一个戴着鸭舌帽，肩膀宽阔的男人，埋着头在本子上涂涂抹抹，看不清长相。他没有用画架，用的一个比Tony平时看到的素描本要大一些的本子。他画画的姿势很，奇怪，双腿摆的正正当当，素描本——姑且就那么叫——放在双腿上，脑袋埋得低低的，像是要将脑袋埋进去一样，几缕金发在耳边荡来荡去，他一只手牢牢地把住素描本的一边，另一只手则在上面用一种肉眼看不清的速度描画着，手臂上的青筋爆出。坐在他对面的是一个漂亮的红发女孩子，虽然她努力克制自己的姿势，但她大大的眼睛里满是对画家的好奇。

“三分二十秒了。”人群里不知道谁喊了一句，画家抬头瞥了一眼声音来源，这才把脸彻彻底底地暴露了出来。Tony不由得眼前一亮，那是一张无论从哪个角度看都无可挑剔的脸庞，Tony甚至在那短短几秒钟就脑补出了以这张脸为蓝本的各式杂志封面，而在阳光投射下画家的眼睛蓝得不可思议。

只是惊鸿一瞥，画家很快又低下头，Tony这次注意到画家旁边那个悬挂的秒表，上面的数字正在一点一点攀爬，周边的人群也随着攀爬的数字而逐渐嘈杂了起来，Tony不知怎么的，也跟着有些紧张起来。

秒表上的数字逐渐逼近，画家的动作也越来越快，Tony咽了咽口水，捏紧了提着蛋糕的手。而在在最后一秒，数字稳稳当当地变成了五时，画家抬手，直直将铅笔扔进了放在一边的一个小桶里，他将腿上的素描本立起来，周边的人不由自主地将眼睛凑近了些，而当他们看清楚纸上的画时，都不禁称奇，鼓掌声如雷鸣一般响起。

Tony露出一个带着有些不可思议的笑容，小声地“哇哦”了一下，而人群中的那个姑娘更是激动地尖叫了一声，画家看起来似乎已经习以为常，他将那张纸整整齐齐地撕下来，递给了那个女孩子。

当画家竖起了【休息中】的牌子，人群稍稍散了一些时，Tony上前了几步：

“你好？”

“现在休息，先生你如果想要我画的画的话，得等到明天了。”画家低着头整理他的画具，而当他抬起头来目触面前的Tony时，Tony看见他瞳孔明显地收缩了一下。

“很抱歉打扰你休息，我是想…”

“Tony Stark？”

Tony原本想好的措辞全吞进了肚子，他指了指自己： “啊，你认识我？”

画家像是突然反应过来什么一样，‘啊’了一下，咽了咽唾沫：“我看新闻的…你很出名。”

“哦。”Tony挑眉。“你都知道我的名字了...”

“Steve。”画家有些慌乱地伸出一只手。“这是我的名字。”

Tony伸手握住了Steve的手：“没有姓？”

“这个…”

Tony见状摇了摇头：“算了，当我没问过。”

“钢铁侠很酷。”Steve突然露出一个笑容。“有很多人花高价想让我给他画一张钢铁侠。”

“我猜这让你赚了不少。”

“你可以这么说。”

“话说你是大学生吗？你看起来很年轻。”Tony皱着眉头打量了一下Steve。

“额，我没有上大学。”Steve将画具锁好。“如果你真的想知道的话，我原来是当兵的。”

“退役军人，哇哦，现在我知道为什么你身材那么好了。”Tony夸张地说，Steve低头一笑，看起来像是对这种称赞习以为常。

“我能请你喝杯咖啡吗？”Steve双手将画具背好，将双手插进裤兜，看着Tony突然提议。

Tony愣了愣。

“和你聊天，感觉很好。”Steve有些不好意思地耸了耸肩膀。“如果你有空的话，我想再和你聊聊。”

Tony眨巴了一下眼睛，看了一眼Steve的胸肌，随即露出一个笑容，举了举手中的蛋糕。

“我正愁没人和我分享这个蛋糕呢。”

去他的会议，我选择金发大胸。

店员小姐看见Tony和Steve一起走进来的时候眼珠子差点从眼眶里掉出来，但还是在Tony的死亡凝视下维持着自己良好的职业素养，给两人倒了柠檬水。

Steve很有趣，而且这种有趣甚至带着，一种老旧的幽默。这让Tony总有种在和自己爷爷辈的人聊天的错觉，虽然面前的男人差不多才二十出头的样子。

或许是军人的身份让他有着超出年龄的成熟。

这也没什么不好。Tony想，一个性子比较沉稳的人和他相处总好比一个比他还能闹腾的人。

他们聊了一个下午，桌子上的蛋糕早已被消灭的一干二净，直到差不多七点两人才如梦初醒一般一起离开了这个店。Tony很久没有遇到那么投机的人了，虽然有些地方他们的看法并不相同，甚至可以说是有巨大的差异，但这不影响他们在短短几个小时就成为了解彼此最深的秘密的人。

之后的发展有些超出Tony所料。

只不过是回去的路上正好路过Steve的家门，Steve非常自然地提出请Tony上去坐一坐，Tony也完全找不出理由反驳的跟着这个他只认识了半天的男人回了家而毫无防备，然后就是电台里暧昧的音乐，昏暗的灯光，一切的一切，都太恰到好处了。

这给那件事情发生提供了完美的借口。

当衣衫褪尽，Tony将双臂环绕上Steve的肩膀时，他听见了窗外传来的淅淅沥沥的声音，风透过半开的窗户将纯木色的窗帘抛到了空中，凉意爬上两人的身躯。Tony呆呆地看着Steve脖颈处渐渐浮起的鸡皮疙瘩，不清楚源头是窗外的偶尔进来作客的雨滴还是自己有些急促的呼吸。

Steve的动作和他的言行一样克制温柔，他甚至会在倒润滑油的时候轻声问他会不会太凉。而Tony只能闭着眼睛，安静地躺在那里，双手紧紧地扒住Steve，无法自制地轻喘，感受身上这个男人所带给自己生理和心理上的火/热。

那一刻，他就是他的世界。

Tony控制不了自己止不住往前送的腰部，控制不了随着男人动作而一次又一次颤抖的大腿根部，控制不了眼角的泪水，控制不了自己想要一遍又一遍呼唤他的名字的欲望。

Steve。

Tony说。

Steve。

天堂终于来临，模糊的意识中，Tony感觉到了自己的手与Steve的十指相扣。

我在。坠入黑暗前，他听到Steve说。

Tony第二天光着身子从Steve的床上醒来之后，陌生的天花板让他脑袋懵了一下，他花了好几秒才反应过来昨晚上他都干了些什么。扭头一看，拥有完美身材的男人还在熟睡中，Tony忍住后面不适感，咬着牙给自己套上了衣服，走到门口了，顿了顿，还是返了回来留下了一张便条，才轻手轻脚地离开了。

他知道这样一场完美的性爱其实破碎掉了他们的短暂的友谊，没人能够在打了一炮之后还能安安稳稳做朋友的，但他还是控制不住自己想去看一眼他的冲动。

但估计Steve没有原谅Tony早晨偷偷溜走的行为。

那个街头的五分钟画家悄然离开了72号街道，无人再知晓他的下落。人们唏嘘不已，猜测着这个神秘的画家的背景，猜想着这个神秘画家的未来。

Tony再也没有在72号大街看见过Steve。

后续：  
“大早上不睡觉跑来和成员见面。”Tony翻着手上的文件忍住自己翻白眼的冲动。“我真不应该答应组织什么联盟…”

“你已经到了，所以再后悔也没用了。”Fury给了Tony一个假笑，他知道这个小胡子男人不过是假意抱怨而已。

“或许我可以直接让我的盔甲把我从这个让我窒息的地方带走，我老是闻到一股很奇怪的，柠檬味。”

“我买了柠檬糕，要来一块吗？”

“哦老天。”Tony揉了揉鼻子。“饶了我吧。”

“局长，Captain到了。”Natasha敲了敲门，无视了Tony朝她抛来的求救眼神，优雅地转身离开。

Tony似霜打的茄子般焉了下去，他‘切’了一声，把玩自己的手指，脚步声临近，Tony随意一瞟，看见了一双鞋停在自己面前。

“你好，我是Captain America。”

Tony一震，这熟悉的声音让他顿觉身上每一根汗毛都竖了起来，脑袋里的小红灯不停地尖叫。他缓缓抬起头，一张英俊的，没有任何表情的脸映入眼帘，让他险些昏过去。

“我的本名是Steve Rogers。”Steve扬了扬下巴，看着面前脸僵硬的Tony，突然心情大好。  
“很高兴认识你，Mr.Stark。” 

花絮1：  
说了几句话后，Steve离开了，说是去上厕所，而坐立不安的Tony终究还是尾随了Steve。

花絮2:  
然后他们干柴烈火，在厕所里干了个爽。

花絮3：然后他们回去继续做爱做的事情。

花絮4:  
一直在办公室等着他们两的Fury很懵逼。


End file.
